fanfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Land Before Time: Childhood is Over
Land Before Time: Childhood is Over is an Animated film. It is the 14th film Land Before Time series and the Second one to be released in Theaters. It is said to be a new saga base on this long Franchise. It was released on the 29th of January 2016 by Universal Pictures Plot It's been 15 years Since an longneck name Littlefoot avenged his Mother's death by killing the Sharpteeth that been scavenge around the Great Valley. But now adult Dinosaurs, Littlefoot and his friends who is now know as the Gang of Seven's Journey goes on. Miles away from the Valley a Dinosaur name Doc was relaxing around The Trees, He knows his life is coming to a end. But then a Sharpteeth name Vicious attack him. Doc took him on but was defeat easily. Vicious told the dinosaur he has one misson, Avenge his dad so he spared Doc's life. Back at the Great Valley We see the Gang of seven all grown up as Littlefoot and another Longneck name Ail Reunited but that made Cera Jealous. Littlefoot told Ail About their first adventure and she was shock. Then Ail's friend Rhett interrupted them but was stopped by Littlefoot's adopted brother Shorty. meanwhile Chomper and Petrie found Cera sitting on top of a cliff. Cera said nothing is wrong with her. 3 hours later They got a visit from Doc and Petrie's uncle Pterano and they told the gang, Littlefoot's Father Bron and his grandparents about being attack by Vicious but was shock when Doc said that he is the son of the sharpteeth that Littlefoot defeated. then Littlefoot got a vision that Vicious want's revenge on him for his father's death. Chomper decided to take a walk. Ruby wants to walk with him, but it was rejected Chomper was thinking about Vicious until he bumped into him. Vicious know who is Chomper and wants him to show him where is Littlefoot, but Chomper said no. Vicious was about to attack him but Ruby, Spike and Ducky stopped him. Vicious met with Sierra and Rinkus and ask them what he can do to get revenge on Littlefoot. Sierra said make a evil Dinosaur army. he agreed but he said he need a Trap for Littlefoot and he know how. Back at the Great Valley Cera is still sitting on the cliff. Then Ail came to her. She is worried for Cera but the Threehorn thinks otherwise. But she let it all out that she is in love with a Dinosaur that is not a Threehorn and they're is a rule about marrying or being boyfriend or girlfriend that you only do that with your own species. Ail asked who but Cera was nervous. Then when Cera and Ail got separated, the Threehorn met with Vicious and kidnapped her. Littlefoot and the gang noticed that she is missing and set out to find her. Meanwhile Cera is chained to a rock by Vicious who is trying to get information to where is Littlefoot but she rejected so she can protect her friend. Meanwhile Littlefoot saw what happened and he split up the team. Littlefoot, Ail and Chomper goes to save Cera while Petrie, Ducky, Ruby and Spike goes to find out what is Vicious is up to. Littlefoot came with the plan to save Cera. Chomper pretends to be Evil and pretends that he kidnapped Ail. Vicious noticed and was proud with Chomper and asked him to take Ail and Cera to the lava pits. Cera already knows that Chomper was pretending. They met up with the rest of the gang and they found nothing. Then they noticed Littlefoot was no where near. Cera noticed the Longneck looking at Vicious like he knows him before. Vicious saw the gang and summoned the Evil Dinosaur army to go after them but they escape causing Vicious to break a Cliff. They returned to the Great Valley as they are thinking of a plan to stop Vicious doing evil things. Then Littlefoot noticed that Cera walk away. He went to her to see what is wrong but Cera is nervous. Then she spit out that she is in love with Littlefoot that shock him. She said that she always feel tough when he is around but when he is not, she feel's weak. Littlefoot now knows and slept on her. Cera saw and slept with him. The next day The gang knows about Littlefoot and Cera which makes her more nervous. But Ail helped out saying Rule or not, they are a good Couple. The gang was thinking how to defeat Vicious but Littlefoot said he would go alone so no one will get hurt. But thanks to Cera and Chomper's speech he change his mind. Petrie look to the ground and saw Vicious with the evil dinosaurs coming to the Great Valley. The Flyer told Ducky and Ruby that Vicious is coming so they passed the message to Spike, then, Ail. She then told Littlefoot, Cera and the rest of the Great valley about what is happening. Bron then told Littlefoot be careful and he nodded. Littlefoot and the gang confront Vicious and his gang. Vicious was happy that he found Littlefoot and his plan for Revenge is near. The two gangs battle but Vicious stood still. The evil Dinosaur army was defeated but Vicious was too powerful for them as he used his tail to whooshed them away. Vicious then saw Cera and charged at her. Cera tried to get up but she was shaking. Vicious got ready to attack but Littlefoot block him causing Vicious's teeth to crunch though Littlefoot, killing him. Cera saw what happened and push Vicious away. Cera tried to wake Littlefoot up, but nothing happened. The gang begin to mourn Littlefoot's death. Meanwhile Littlefoot was in the afterlife and reunited with his mother seeing her son all grown up. she wander why he sacrifice his life. Littlefoot said it is his time to show them that he is a brave Longneck just like his mom. Littlefoot's mom start thinking and she then summoned a light. She said to her son that because of his bravely, he is giving a second chance of life. Littlefoot wants her to come but she said that her time had come. Littlefoot walking to the light saying farewell to his Mom. But then a golden light came around Littlefoot's lifeless body and it begins to float. The gang was confused what is going on. Then Littlefoot's eyes opened. The gang was happy to see him alive but Vicious was shock as he thought he killed him. Littlefoot said no and the fight between him and Vicious begins. Littlefoot hold strong against Vicious and defeated him by smacking him to the air with his tail. Littlefoot tried to tell Vicious that the past is the past. But the sharpteeth charge at him. Littlefoot used his foot and stomped on to the floor, causing the cliff to fall and Vicious fall to his death. The gang won and saved the Great Valley. 3 weeks later Littlefoot and Cera saw the gang playing with each other and met with new friends. Then Doc came to them to say thanks. also he said the rule has changed. Cera was happy and step up. She said to Littlefoot that will he be her mate. Littlefoot look at the gang and they nodded. Doc also nodded. Littlefoot said yes and 3 months later, They married and they are now looking into the future. Cast *Channing Tatum as Littlefoot *Gal Gadot as Cera *Daisy Ridley as Ail *Daniel Radcliffe as Chomper *Emma Stone as Ducky *Sebastian Stan as Petrie *Tom Hiddleston as Spike *Amanda Seyfried as Ruby *Justin Long as Vicious *Gerard Butler as Bron *Brad Pitt as Doc *Henry Cavil as Rhett *Benedict Cumberbatch as Pterano *Ben Stiller as Sierra *Kiefer Sutherland as Rinkus *Donald Sutherland as Grandpa Longneck *Sally Field as Grandma Longneck *Chris Pratt as Shorty *Angelina Jolie as Littlefoot's Mother Development In 2011 Universal Pictures announced a new saga based on the Land Before Time series. Director Marc Webb said that Land Before Time was a animated film he did not expect to love. when he heard that he is called to directed it, he was shocked. The cast was announced on 2014. Critical Response Land Before Time: Childhood is Over received Positive Reviews with a Rotten Tomato score of 78%. IGN Gave the score of 8.3 out of 10. Box Office Land Before Time: Childhood is Over opened with $73.201.400 and finished with $690.500.412 Sequel At the Red carpet of Land Before Time: Childhood is Over. Director Marc Webb and The voice of adult Littlefoot Channing Tatum announced a sequel to the film. It will be released Late 2016/Early 2017. The Title was also revealed as Land Before Time: The Next Generation. Category:Films